


I’m scared of lonely.

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Series: Lost in the Past, Found in the Future? [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Damian Wayne, Break from all the angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: "So far, in Damian’s months in Gotham, he still hadn’t made any friends his own age. He didn’t go to school or do any extracurriculars, and the everyone in the Justice League was too scared to bring his or her son, daughter, niece, nephew, or any other family member even close to his age by for a ‘playdate.’"





	I’m scared of lonely.

So far, in Damian’s months in Gotham, he still hadn’t made any friends his own age. He didn’t go to school or do any extracurriculars, and the everyone in the Justice League was too scared to bring his or her son, daughter, niece, nephew, or any other family member even close to his age by for a ‘playdate.’ The member’s of Tim’s team just wrote him off as too sociopathic to bother even offering him to come on one of their missions. Let alone spend time with him.

 

He tried to make friends. He secretly enrolled himself in a karate class, but all the kids were scared of him due to his advanced training. He got a black belt the first day. Even the teachers were too scared to spar with him, so they said he graduated and that he shouldn’t take a class he doesn’t need.

 

Then he tried attending an art class. Damian always liked drawing, so he thought it would be a good fit. He was even nice to his classmates. He didn’t spout insults or scoff. He spoke politely. But that didn’t work either. 

 

The most recent thing Damian tried was basketball. He took to it quickly and was decent due to his league training. He kind of enjoyed it too. In basketball, aggressiveness was encouraged. Damian didn’t foul much either, but his teammates wouldn’t really talk to him. He even tried smiling and speaking in layman’s terms, but nothing worked. 

 

Sure, he could hang out with Dick and Jason, but they had their own lives and friends. He couldn’t take up all their time. He didn’t bother trying to seek Alfred for companionship; his grandfather would have his head if he was found associating with ‘the help.’ He thought Alfred was more than a servant, but every time he brought it up to his mother or grandfather they insisted that this just wasn’t the case. Tim was never an option. He and Damian used to have a mutual hate. That had now downgraded to a mutual dislike. They were like water and oil, they couldn’t spend much time together without starting some sort of disagreement that could lead to a fight. 

 

Simply put, Damian was lonely. And Damian was so tired of being lonely. The only company he ever had were his pets. Of course Damian had a connection with animals that made them good companions for him, but sometimes he wanted an actual human with which to speak. 

 

Damian read in books that the years he lived now would one day be considered ‘the good ‘ol days,’ but Damian had a hard time believing. Because, if this was the best his life was gonna get, he was doomed to be lonely. Damian didn’t want to be lonely, but he figured he needed to find ways to get used to it if that was ho his life is going to be. 

Damian sighed. He’d been thinking about this awhile. He considered going back to the league against Ra’s wishes. He had his team, Demon’s Fist, and his cousin Mara. Damian and Mara were not, and never would be, friends by any stretch of the imagination, but they could provide each other some solace.

 

Damian decided he was tired of moping around, and that he was going to go do something. He had already trained 8 hours today. From 4am to 10am, then, after breakfast, he trained 2 more hours. His father had actually banned him from the gym, claiming that he trained too much. 

 

Damian decided he was going to go find a friend. He decided to go wander around and see if he could find someone suited to his company. He packed a bag with snacks, his collapsible katana, and his mother’s tracker. He didn’t pack his father’s, but Bruce could track his phone. 

… 

Damian walked and walked until he found himself in crime alley. He wasn’t scared, though. He could defend himself against whoever dared to step against him. The criminals were lucky today, they didn’t have the horrible fortune of running into Damian Wayne and deciding to target him. 

 

After awhile, he decided to find somewhere to sit and eat one of his snacks. He settled on a relatively clean sidewalk. Once he was situated, he began to eat. He could feel someone watching him, so he threw a knife by their face to say, ‘Get away!’ “Hey,” the figure, seemingly female, yelled. A girl jumped down and sat by Damian. “Hello,” she said sweetly. Damian didn’t know what to say. “I’m Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie.” She held her hand out. Damian shook it.

“I’m Damian.” 

“Cool,” she squealed. He peppiness was as much nauseating as it was humorous for Damian. He decided he liked this girl.

“Sure. Would you like a sandwich? I have a surplus.” She smiled brighter, if that was even possible.

“Sure! Thank you!” Damian handed her a sandwich and she began to eat it gleefully. “So, what’re you doing here in Crime alley? You don’t seem like the type.” Damian smirked.

“I’m not. I was walking around.” Her eyes widened.

“That’s dangerous!”

“I’m a good fighter.” She looked intrigued.

“Me too! I used to be a hero.” Damian decided he would ask about the ‘used to’ part later.

“I am an assassin. My grandfather is Ra’s al Ghul.” She choked on a bite of her sandwich.

“Like THE Ra’s al Ghul. League of Shadows?” Damian nodded his head proudly. “That’s so cool!” 

“Where are you from,” he asked, keeping the conversation going.

“I’m from Metropolis.”

“You said you were a vigilante.” Her smile lessened a bit,

“Yeah… I was Misfit.” Damian had heard of her. The league and his father had a small file on her.

“You have powers?”

“Yep,” she chirped. “I can teleport, but I call it bouncing.” 

“That is a useful skill,” Damian complimented. She seemed to realize it as such and nod her head. They finished their sandwiches and talked about their lives and families. “Why are you in Gotham,” Damian asked innocently.

“Well,” she took a deep breath, “I made a mistake in metropolis and had to leave. I used to help out the Birds of Prey, but… I wasn’t wanted there anymore…” Damian was shocked.  _ How could Gordon be so cruel? _ “So, now I’m here.”

“Where are you living?” She turned red.

“Kind of anywhere.” That made Damian sad.

“Well, Charlotte--”

“Call me Charlie,” she interrupted.

“Charlie,” Damian corrected, “My brother has a superfluous amount of apartments. I could arrange something for you.”

“That’s so nice!” She smiled. “You don’t have to do that, though.”

“I’d like to,” Damian said. 

“Okay, I have a question,” she said, “Are we… friends?” She reddened after asking. In all honesty, Charlie wanted friends too. She’d never really had friends before. Little did she know Damian was in a scarily similar situation.

“If you’d like to be,” Damian said. 

“Then I say we are,” she clapped happily.

“I’ve never had a close acquaintance before,” Damian admitted.

“Me neither,” she said equally embarrassed to admit the fact.

“Well, now we both do,” Damian lighten the mood. He loved spending time with Charlie. She was nice and he could tell he could trust her. Charlie had the feeling she could trust Damian too. “Let’s go find my brother,” Damian said. He offered his hand, and Charlie happily took it. 

… 

They eventually found the Red Hood. “Hood,” Damian yelled.

“Mini Hood,” Jason questioned. Wondering if he was hallucinating.

“Come here.” Jason obeyed. 

“What’s up? This your girlfriend? Do you need my blessing to marry my darling little demon?” Both preteens reddened at the comment.

“We’re just friends,” the girl said.  _ Since when did Damian get friends? _

“Okay,” Jason smirked. “Why are you guys out here at night? Heck, you shouldn’t even be out here during the day.”

“We can defend ourselves, Hood.” 

“Yeah right,” Jason said incredulously.

“For your information, I used to be Misfit,” Jason’s jaw dropped open. Well, that’s what Damian and Charlie guessed. The hood covered everything. 

“You know my history,” Damian said proudly. 

“It’s so cool your brother is the Red Hood,” Charlie exclaimed. “Are you guys related to Nightwing and Red Robin too?!” She gasped, “And the Batman,” she singsonged.

“Yeah,” Jason affirmed. “Who’re you?” Jason pointed at Charlie.

“I’m Charlie,” she said.

“Nice to meet ya,” Jason tipped his head. “What can I do you for?” 

“Charlie is in need of--”

“Wait,” Jason interrupted, “You call her Charlie.” Charlie nodded confused.

“You call everyone else by their last name. I’m your brother and I’ve heard nothing, but my surname from you. Let me guess, you don’t know her last name.”

“Gage-Radcliffe,” Damian said. Jason took his hood off. Revealing a red domino. 

“He must really like you,” he told Charlie. They both turned red.

“T-Hood, there are more important matters at hand. Give Charlie one of the apartments in one of your buildings.” Jason froze for a minute, then started right back.

“Okay, c’mon.” He gestured for them to follow him.

“Wait, that’s it?” Charlie was confused.

“I’m his favorite,” Damian said proudly.

“Am I yours?” Jason feigned hurt feelings.

“Of course, Hood,” Damian said. They got to one of the buildings in about twenty minutes. Jason walked in and they followed him to an apartment in a lone hallway. Jason knocked on the door and put his hood back on.

“Harper! It’s Hood!” They heard shuffling and then a girl with purple hair and a half shaved head came out.

“Hood,” she growled, “I was sleeping. I have a test tomorrow. What do you want?”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Jason chuckled, “This is Charlie, she needs an apartment. You take care of it.”

“Why?”

“Because, in case you forgot, that’s your job. Remember? You get paid a good salary and free living space while you go to Gotham U.” She looked annoyed, but at Jason, not at the kids.

“You’re young,” Harper said in awe looking at Charlie. “And who’re you?” She said looking at Damian. Damian scoffed.

“I am Damian al Ghul, Row.”

“You know me? Wait, like the league of--”

“Yes,” Damian cut in, annoyed at the sheer disrespect of his status. 

“You are scary. Hood, why’d you bring the assassin kid here?”

“This is his friend,” he pointed at Charlie.

“Hi! I’m Charlie,” she chirped.

“Hello, I’m Harper,” Harper deadpanned, mimicking the happy voice. Charlie blushed. Harper got Charlie all set up then went back to bed, but not making Jason promise to explain Damian to her at a later date. Jason left too, he had a drug bust.

“Thank you, Damian,” Charlie said happily.

“It was my pleasure,” he said bashfully.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret before I go,” she said and came closer.

“What,” Damian said, intrigued.

“I know who Batman is.” Damian honest to God laughed.

“I do too. He is my father after all.” Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Your dad is Bruce Wayne! Oh my gosh! You got so lucky genetically and with your inheritance.” Damian smiled. He didn’t smile much, but Charlie always made him want to.

“Yes. Well, since you know, you should come to the manor tomorrow.”

“I can,” she said in awe.

“Father has been saying I need to make friends.”

“I’ll be there! What time?”

“I should be done training by noon, so come for lunch around 1.”

“Okay!” She was jumping up and down excitedly.

… 

Damian was excited for Charlie’s coming, but he did his best not to show it. At breakfast, he asked his father an Pennyworth if she could come over. He forgot to before inviting her. If they say no, he’ll just have Tim or Jason drive them into town. “Father,” Damian said.

“Yes,” Bruce looked up from his paper.

“May I,” Damian paused, “Have a close acquaintance over?” Tim choked on his third cup of coffee and Jason looked up from his book. 

“That girl from yesterday,” he chuckled. “Chelsea was it?” Jason knew it was Charlie, but he wanted Bruce to see Damian call her by her first name like normal people do.

“Charlie,” Damian corrected then looked back at his father.

“You have a friend,” Tim exclaimed, after recovering from his choking on coffee.

“Yeah,” Jason chuckled again. “It’s his  _ girlfriend _ ,” Jason stretched the last word.

“Todd, Charlie and I are simply close acquaintances--”

“You mean friends,” Tim cut in. Damian rolled his eyes.

“That is another term.” Tim pulled out his phone.

“I’ve gotta call Dick.” The phone rang three times, Tim put it on speaker when Dick answered.

_ “Hello?” _

“Dick! You won’t believe it! The little demon’s got a friend,” Tim said.

“She’s a girl,” Jason added in.

_ “Oh my gawsh! Congratulations, Dami! I want to meet her!” _

“She’s coming over today,” Tim said. Damian looked at Bruce. He smiled and nodded. He was happy Damian was making friends.

_ “I don’t want to miss it! I won’t be back until later.” _ Dick sighed emphatically.

“We’ll wait for your return, Grayson,” Damian sighed.

_ “Thanks Little D, but you know she can’t see us go into the cave.” _

“She knows your identities.”

“You told her,” Tim yelled, now mad. Bruce looked up too.

“She already knew, she used to be Misfit.”

“How,” Jason asked.

“She knows Gordon. Worked with the Birds of Prey for a bit.” All the boys sighed in relief. Bruce would not have liked it had Damian told her. 

_ “I’ll have to ask Babs about her.” _

“Gordon scorned her, but I do not know why,” Damian said.

_ “Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go. I can’t wait to meet her!”  _ Dick hung up.

“Mini Hood’s growing up,” Jason said. 

… 

Damian was sure to shower before Charlie came. He also groomed his pets so that they would look their best for her. He didn’t want to mess anything up. He was so happy to have a friend and he wanted to keep her. 

 

When she got there, Damian answered the door instead of Alfred. She was rolling on the balls of her feet with a smile a mile wide. “Hi, Damian,” she said happily.

“Hello,” he said bashfully as he led her in. He then grabbed her hand and they teleported to his room. He didn’t want Tim or Jason trying to stop them on the way. 

“These are your pets,” she gushed. “You have so many, and they’re all so cute!” Damian smiled, then introduced her to each of them. Alfred seemed to like her a lot. He purred and let her hold him.

 

After that, they went into the game room. Damian told Charlie about all of the video games, and she insisted on teaching him how to play one. They decide to start with a sports game, tennis. Charlie was crushing Damian. He still could barely hit the ball. “Take that,” Charlie yelled as she hit the ball straight onto Damian’s side of the court. She pumped his fists in the air. “I am a champion!” That’s when Tim came in, looking mischievously at them.

“Hi,” he said nicely. “I’m Tim.”

“Hi, Tim! I’m Char--Bam! Take that, Wayne!” She beat Damian again. “Sorry, I’m Charlie.” She smiled at Tim. That’s when Jason came barreling into the room.

“Hey, Charlie,” he singsonged then smirked.

“Hi! Wait, how do you-- Oh! Of course.” She remembered Bats knew all and that Jason was the Red Hood.

“Sooooo, what’ve you two been up to?”

“Nothing much. I got to meet Goliath, Batcow, Martha, Alfred, Titus, Catherine, and Peter! They’re all so cute! I wish I had a dog or a cat or a bird or a dragon or really any animal,” Charlie said. She spoke as fast as the speedsters did. Tim’s eyes were wide with confusion. Jason just nodded and Damian, actually knowing what she said, responded.

“They are all good companions.”

“Am I gonna get to meet your oldest brother,” she wiggled her eyebrows. Damian smirked.

“Grayson will be here later, but not as Grayson.” She squealed in delight. Then, she and Damian started at Tim and Jason. Wondering why they were still here. “Why are you all still here,” Damian finally said.

“We wanted to meet Charlie,” Jason said.

“You’ve met her.”

“Dames, can we spar? I really wanna see what you can do,” Charlie asked.

“I suppose so,” Damian led her to the gym. 

 

Sparring was fun. Damian went easy on her and used the non-lethal moves Dick showed him a couple months ago. He had to hold back a lot. He wasn’t used to sparring being fun either, but it was. He enjoyed sparring with Charlie. When they finished, they sat on the mats drinking water. “So,” Charlie said, still out of breath. “Wanna just… talk for a bit?” Damian wasn’t used to just talking, but the first time they did it it was a success so he nodded his head before finishing off his water bottle. “So, why’re you here instead of with the league?”

“Grandfather wants me here,” Damian said sadly.

“Oh, you miss him and your mom, huh?” Damian nodded.

“Why are you in Gotham?” Charlie held her head down.

“Well, I-I made a big mistake, and I couldn’t stay there anymore.”

“Who made you leave?”

“S-Superman. He didn’t tell me to leave, but he was looking for me. He was going to put me in jail. I had to get away, and Superman is too scared of Batman to step foot in Gotham. Plus, I was hoping Barbra would help me, but… she wasn’t pleased with what went down.” Charlie looked sad.

“What happened,” Damian asked.

“My family, my mom and newborn brother, they died in a fire. You see, my landlord bribed the safety inspectors and didn’t have fire escapes at our building. I was only able to get out because of my teleporting. At the time, I wasn’t able to teleport living things, but my mom made me go anyway.”

“Oh, my condolences.” She nodded a thanks.

“My landlord was sentenced to six months in prison, but that’s crazy right? 17 people, including my family, died because of that,” she sounded mad now, “So, I took care of it. See, he was a mid-level member of this gang. I figured out their meeting time, and… I bombed the place. The whole gang was gone. No one survived.” Her head was still down. “You think I’m horrible now, don’t you? I mean, your whole family are do-gooders.” 

“No, I see why you did it. I think you made the right decision. You lowered crime in the process.” Charlie looked up. “My Grandfather once told me that humanity is a cancer. I think he’s right. He also said that the point of the league was to cut the worst of it and save the world. You did just that, Charlie.” Damian gave her a small smile. “Do you require an embrace?” She nodded and initiated the hug. Damian didn’t think he was good at hugs, but Charlie insisted it was one of the best ones she’d ever had.

“Everyone else didn’t want anything else to do with me when they found out what I did. You’re different, Damian,” she smiled. “I’m scared, though. He’ll probably be coming for me soon.” 

“If he comes, I’ll break out the Kryptonite,” Damian said proudly.

“My hero,” she giggled in the stereotypical pop culture tone. 

…  

They never thought the day would actually come. The day he came back for her, but it did. Damian, true to his word, pulled out the Kryptonite and stood in front of his friend. “Superman, leave now. I will use force if I have too.”

“Damian, she needs to be brought to justice. She killed so many men.”

“I’m sure I’ve killed more, and she did it for justice.” Superman looked annoyed. He dropped down to the ground.

“Son, you can’t fight me. You’d lose. Just hand her over, and I’ll fly you home.”

“I’m not your son, and Charlie stays with me.” Charlie smiled behind Damian. It felt good to have someone on your side to protect you. 

“Where is your dad, Damian?”

“Batman is busy, Kent.” Superman’s eyes widened.

“I know who you are and Batman,” Charlie said. “You really thought glasses would work? I know Batman’s through Oracle, but you’re just plain stupid.” She had the guts to say that and giggle with her friend protecting her. Damian smirked. Superman came closer and Damian pulled his sword out. 

“Back away, Kent. Unless you want to feel my wrath.” Superman rolled his eyes, but then fell to his knees when Damian pulled out his kryptonite katana. His grandfather had it special made for him as a reward for his improvement.  

“D-Damian, put it… away,” Clark groaned. 

“You can still walk away, Kent.” That’s when Red Robin and Kon-El jumped in. Kon-El stayed back, not wanting to feel the pain of Kryptonite, and Red Robin walked up to Damian.

“Damian, what’re you doing?”

“Protecting me,” Charlie said proudly.

“Charlie? Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing?” Damian explained the situation up until the current moment. “Charlie, just go with Superman. He’ll treat you fairly.”

“She’s a hero. She will not go to jail like a criminal.”

“Damian, what she did was wrong.”

“Hood kills.”

“That’s--”

“Not any different,” Damian cut in, “Plus, hers was a one time affair.”

“Damian, this is out of your jurisdiction.” Damian scoffed.

“I am Ibn al Xu'ffasch, Heir to the Demon, the world is my jurisdiction.” Tim dragged Superman out of range. 

“Damian, go home. Charlie, c’mon.”

“No,” she said, “I’m staying with Damian.” Tim rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Dick or Jason handle this? Damian actually liked them.  _ Jason would give Charlie a pat on the back and let her go, and Dick is too unpredictable. _ That was Bruce’s explanation as to why Tim was being sent. Tim groaned out loud.

“Why must you guys be so difficult?” Batman then came flying down.

“Red Robin, you’re relieved of your service.” Tim smiled, saluted, and left with Kon-El. “Damian, move.”

“No, Batman. I will not move.”

“Superman has every right to come get Charlie, she’s a criminal.” Charlie flinched.

“No more than you and Superman. Did you know that vigilantism and child endangerment are illegal?” Damian smirked. “You’re a repeat offender too.”

“Damian, she has to pay for her crimes.”

“She’s been pardoned.”

“By who?”

“Ra’s.”

“Ra’s can’t pardon.”

“And you can,” Damian retorted.

“What?”

“You condone Red Hood’s actions by not imprisoning him. You condone mine when you don’t imprison me. Charlie is fine.”

“Damian,” Bruce growled. Why was this boy always causing him so much trouble? Superman was up again, but kept his distance.

“Come closer and meet your end, Kent.” Damian readied his sword.

“Damian, stand down,” Bruce said in his deepest most serious Batman voice. It would have scared Charlie, but if Damian wasn’t afraid, then she had no reason to be either. Bruce was done. If Damian was willing to go this far for a person, he figured the boy had improved in some way, so he would let them go. Clark could still handle it if he wanted to, but that would probably end badly.  _ He’s annoying anyway _ , Bruce thought. “Damian, I respect your decision, so I’ll leave you be. Charlie,” Bruce acknowledged her before leaving as fast as he came.

“Damian, please,” Clark implored.

“You may go.” Clark tried to use his superspeed to grab Charlie and run, but Damian had trained for this. He stabbed Clark in the abdomen. The man fell to the ground, Damian still holding the weapon in him, before pulling it out. Damian used his comm, “Superman down. Crime alley section 11.” 

_ “Got it,” _ Red Hood responded.  _ “Good job, Mini Hood.” _ Damian smirked before he and Charlie headed back to her apartment for celebratory frozen milk fat.

 

On the way back, they were ambushed by a group of assassins. Damian took care of them with ease, while making sure they didn’t lay a hand on Charlie. When he was done he looked up to the seemingly empty sky. “It is done, Mother.” Seconds later a beautiful woman dropped from the sky.

“You were satisfactory, my love.” Damian bowed. “Who is this,” Talia asked pointing to Charlie.

“I’m Charlie, Damian’s friend! Are you his mom? You are so pretty ma’am! Your son is so brave, he just protected me from Superman! You should be so proud! I--”

“Charlie,” Damian whispered. She was rambling.

“Oh, sorry.” She blushed.

“I see you are quite fond of Damian,” Talia smiled. “His Grandfather and I have heard of you. We commend you for your work in Metropolis.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Charlie grinned.

“Until later, Ibn.”

“Yes, Mother.” Talia nodded curtly and left. Damian noticed he had blood all over him. Charlie did too.

“It’s okay. We’ll clean it off before you go home. I can wash it.” 

“That would be appreciated.”

… 

Damian and Charlie played chess and ate ice cream while his clothes were washed and dried. It was late by the time the clothes were done. “Thanks, Damian. For everything.”

“You have been of assistance to me as well, Charlie. Keep this, in case the man is stupid enough to come back.” Damian handed her a Kryptonite necklace.

“Wow, it’s so pretty,” she exclaimed.

“Only you can take it off, it’s charmed.” She gave Damian a hug.

“Thank you, really. See you later?”

“Of course,” he smirked and made his way home.


End file.
